


Gambling Addictions

by TorynShadowmist



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorynShadowmist/pseuds/TorynShadowmist
Summary: A series of snippets I'm proud of. Hopefully, you'll like them as well. It's my first project, so... Here's hoping.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Strawberry Wine

Angel huffed out a breath, smoke slipping from his lips in a lover's kiss, the ash on his tongue tasting of heartache and broken faith. 

Husk had seen him stumble in, limping slightly from Valentino's latest "therapy" session. The cat didn't say anything, just passed him a bottle of wine and went back to wiping glasses.

Angel eyed Husk, sipping the wine from the bottle and wincing from a split lip while his fellow demon walked around the counter and started tending to his various cuts and bruises.

Funny. The spider had never noticed strawberry wine tasted like sunlight and hope for a better life.


	2. Revelations

Husk had lost the ability to love years ago. It had been a painful, stressful emotion to him, the unfairness of life mixed with the shock of sudden thunder and splintered dreams, but...

He had heard Angel's broken sobs one night when he couldn't sleep and had been wandering the hotel, had listened as the spider's crying had risen and fallen like ocean waves, had felt his chest hurt with something that confused him.

Now, as Husk cleaned glasses and stocked the bar, he saw that pet of Angel's, the walking pile of bacon called Fat Nugget (an actually funny name, though he'd never say so), playing at the spider's feet. He listened to Angel's laughter and saw how his eyes lit up and his lips curved into a content, joyful smile. He watched as that smile was turned his way and how it grew slightly.

Oh. So that's what love felt like.


	3. Explosive Protector

Cherri sat at the bar, her eye on Angel Dust. She noticed how his eyes lit up, how the smile on his face grew just a tad, how he both relaxed and sat up a little straighter at the sight of Husk. She watched as the cat demon's constant anger lessened a little, an almost imperceptible softening around the eyes and lips. 

Cherri hid a smile behind her bottle. It was about damn time her bestie found someone to make him truly happy.

Now, where did she keep the dynamite and C4 again?


	4. World of Entertainment

Alastor looked at his... Friend? Could he count Husk as a friend? Well, it didn't really matter in the long run, not when the cat and the spider had finally admitted their courtship. Alastor's ever present smile softened for a second, a single flash of honest happiness in his eyes before the unholy satisfaction and demonic glee returned. Angel had become something of a sibling to him, though he'd never admit it aloud. The spider had grown on him, a bit like Johnson grass. Hard to remove, harder to kill, and a tongue sharp as any blade, easily able to match wits and jests to the Radio Demon. He supposed that, no, Husk being a friend or not didn't matter in the long run. If he ever hurt Angel, forced the (now former) adult film star back to his rather distressing habits... Well. The stage is a _world_ of entertainment, after all.


	5. Possible Consequences

Vaggie didn't quite know how to feel about Angel and Husk getting together. She'd seen the signs, of course. She was missing one eye, not both. But still, the gambling alcoholic and the drug addict?

She still hadn't completely forgiven Angel for that turf war, and Husk's presence all but demanded there be booze served in the hotel.

Vaggie groaned and rubbed her face, already feeling the headache their arguments could cause. She just hoped, come what may, that the hotel and it's reputation were both left standing with as little damage as possible.


	6. New Dance

Charlie blinked once, then twice. Angel had held out his hand, fingers straight out and... No, that couldn't be right. The young princess dashed to the spider and grasping his offered hand like a prayer, realizing her eyes hadn't been playing tricks. There, on her friend's finger, sat a band of gold and onyx, the black jewel shaped like a spade. Charlie's happy squeal echoed through the hotel, yet she couldn't care. This moment needed a new song and dance, she had to get to her studio, _now._


End file.
